


深海之囚

by payindexiaoyu



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payindexiaoyu/pseuds/payindexiaoyu
Summary: 被困在海底的是……?





	深海之囚

注意：  
❀意xia识ji流ba风kuang格cao   
❀夺 命 （幽）灵 车  
❀5块钱的脏话，少量侮辱性描写  
潜艇的七月弥漫着精子的味道，十分令人作呕。  
连续潜航时空气本来就累积了大量的机油微滴、食物酸腐、汗还有不为人知的屁，这群不知好歹的家伙倒好，一刻不停地制造恶心。刚开始只是偶尔仓库某个角落传来的哼哼唧唧，后来不明的水声大到整天嗡嗡响的风扇都挡不住，二氧化碳罐子后边经常有被干到合不拢腿的倒霉鬼。这个时候不看制服就能区分各人的级别，高级一点的宿舍门口丢了一地避孕套，多得是连套都不知道为何物的。  
一群平时训练有素的精英怎么会沦落这个地步？暗无天日的水下太适合藏污纳垢，谁来体验三个月密闭空间每天三班倒的无聊生活都会发疯。这个时候花京院典明的办公室充满了屁股开花的痛哭流涕、未婚先孕的难以启齿和共享炮友的感人兄弟情。他耐心地解释着性爱中做好防护的重要性，但对面稚气未脱的面庞却试图说服他加入他们的3P。  
这个地方他妈的糟透了。  
他带好一拉杆箱的安全套和急救包，开始例行“巡逻”。以防在这场暂时的肉欲之欢中真的有人感染或是被奇怪的癖好弄得缺胳膊少腿，毕竟他们还得回到岸上那个正常的世界。紧急处理了五个人的局部问题，分发完倒数第二盒安全套，他一天的工作差不多接近尾声。  
前边过道里有一个人，正好还剩一包。那个人穿着形制很老的黑制服，几乎贴墙站着，好像那有窗户似的。他贴心的上前送出一盒忠告，结果那人就跟没听见似的转身走了，等他回头走廊里空荡荡的。  
手册上第三条写着：······长期密闭环境下生活容易精神紧张、恍惚和崩溃，需要定期心理评估。他的职责使他对这方面相当敏感，回到办公室就着手填了一堆量表，综合评估完已经是深夜。  
他很正常。  
第二天那人捧着一小盒樱桃站在原来的地方。新鲜水果在水下永远是奢侈品，库存应该第一个月就被吃光了，希望他不知道从哪搞到的这些吃了不会闹肚子。花京院虽然不太理解那人把樱桃贴在耳朵上是什么意思，不过这个年纪的小子都有自己的一套想法。他只是尽量友好地表示有什么问题随时都可以来找他。  
第三天、第四天、第五天统统是无。  
花京院有些无聊了，难得有个这时候不在浪叫的人陪陪他。虽然出于职业道德，他还是希望永远都没人来找他。只是他已经五天没和人类正常交流过了，再这样下去也许会搞个潜艇PTSD回去。下次见面，要不夸夸那人的樱桃耳坠？  
第六天，花京院刚开门就看到那人高大的身影压过来。手臂撑着门框，稍弓着背，闭着眼一副享受的样子。他问了几遍都没人回答，然后那人的动作突然变粗暴，舌头在空气里搅动。如果不是他确认了几遍真的只有一个人，他会觉得那个人是在抱着什么，或者更确切地说好像在和他身高相仿的空气人接吻？  
丛林法则在这也适用，被生活操的人多的是，但要是不反抗的话就有更多人来操你。他一拳穿过那人的胸膛打在后方的空气里。前几天做过的量表结果在他脑海里飞速运转，他很正常。  
现代科学告诉他他很正常，所以一定是眼前这个人不人鬼不鬼的家伙有问题。  
这是花京院典明第一次在这种时期去档案室。档案室不一样，只是定期会有人来检查电源。花了小半个早上一无所获，倒是找到了个和空气行为艺术家极其神似的男人，不过那个实在太老了。有种说法是鬼魂因为生前的执念过于强烈才会形成实体，一直重复一些死前的影像片段。了结它们的念念不忘，鬼魂自然会消失。花京院见过这种病例，患者声称看到了已故的潜水员。他现在有些理解，这些鬼说到底也是被命运摆了一道的可怜人。  
第六天晚上，可怜人当着处男的面大力猛干着空气。是他错了，忽视了人刨掉可悲之外生活确实有很多乐子。花京院早已习惯了这种场景，况且这种还不会把他的诊室搞得一团糟。以前想在这上床的都被他暴打上了病床，不过这次他戴上耳机，拿出昨天剩的小说。  
原谅你了，看在你已经死了的份上。  
第七天，花京院典明对鬼魂的刻板印象转变不到24小时。他的小睡被一阵骚动吵醒，一睁眼就看到一根相当粗长的阴茎。龟头饱满，包皮长度适中，无明显异常。整体微微上翘，睾丸的位置也正常下降。  
恭喜你，你有根正常的阴茎——这是花京院的职业病。这玩意儿他给新兵体检的时候见多了，别的先不说，他以前好像还没见过这么大的，就是不知道功能怎么样。毕竟有假性肥大的病例。  
大家伙狂妄地展示着他可能得二次发育才能赶得上的大小，不过一向离群索居的花京院没有比大小的爱好。直到和这玩意儿打个照面，他一下明白那些生殖器崇拜的种族都是怎么想的。超大尺寸的阳物摆在眼前确实很有威慑力。  
更有威慑力的是他抬头看到的这双眼睛。  
年轻、嚣张且精力旺盛。  
他突然想起一个在他这做过短暂心理咨询的男孩儿绘声绘色地跟他描述屁股被狠狠抽插有多爽。然而看着这根原罪，他一点关于性的场面都想象不出来。  
插进去会死人的。  
他倒是能想的到一个肛裂在床上痛到打滚的空气人。  
鬼魂俯下身，用脸颊摩挲他的耳朵，用最温柔的声音说着最下流的话。奇怪的是，本应身处屁股红色警报，听着淫荡而温柔的耳语，却让人有种跃跃欲试的感觉。万一趟了这趟色欲的浑水能体会到真正的鱼水之欢呢？他又想到百分之多少的女性都没有体会过真正的高潮，可这和他有什么关系？  
准备工作好像做完了，那根东西插了进去。  
因为他观察到龟头在变形，好像被柔软而紧致的管道挤压。他能听到鬼魂在长长地吸气，大手爱抚着不存在的爱人。脑海里本来应该痛到打滚的空气人娇柔地塌下腰，心甘情愿地被玩弄到颜面尽失。视觉刺激最多就是个VR色情电影，顶多让人勃起而已，毕竟这种东西连帮你手淫都做不到。医生未能免俗，嫌弃地看了眼自己的腿间。  
“看着我。”鬼魂在高地发号施令，挺腰拔出那根不太可爱的小玩意儿送到他脸前，龟头上还有水渍。不会有人知道他明天说着安慰人心词语的嘴巴现在尝过什么。  
空气的味道过于寡淡，花京院只能尝尝自己的前列腺液。色情电影实在太可悲，男主都要提枪上阵了，唯一的观众却只能干巴巴地撩拨自己没受到任何实质上物理刺激的阴茎。  
龟头和前端甘之如饴地被挤压，这次插入比第一次顺畅的多。他想试试自己是不是也能容下这根大家伙。没有润滑油也没有经验，只掌握这方面书本知识的医生费劲地插进一根手指，根本一点都不爽。  
他放弃了，只是欣赏眼前的肉体。突然他有点可怜这个鬼。  
你知道吗，我比你的爱人紧多了。  
然后他被这个离奇的想法逗笑，脸故意挨得很近，等待自己被不知名的陌生男人射一脸。抽插频率加快，天堂应该要到了。可是花京院典明一瞬间掉进了地狱。  
鬼魂高潮的时候叫了他的名字。  
一遍遍提醒他现在这个叉开腿等着被幽灵颜射的医生有多荒唐可笑。  
电影结束了，他意外发现主演换了人。  
时间真的是宇宙的铁律，年轻的鬼魂居然在变老。棱角分明的脸加深沟壑，慢慢变成那张先前被他丢掉的表格上的样子，黑制服变成白色，然后是紫色。成熟的男人不再做爱，总是沉默地看着。花京院以为紫色制服后边还有更多星星样式的制服，寡言的男人还会变成孤独的老头。  
幽灵消失了。  
骚动的日子告一段落，他的诊室总有人来抱怨自己的视力出现了问题：在一个特定的时间眼前就会一片黑一片灰的。乘员的精神状态必须高度重视，花京院花了好几天在不同的地方踩点。他实在是想不出来眼前的景象到底是什么：仿佛无边的黑灰色暗纹巨幕在眼前落下，上面点缀着贝壳之类的小生物。慢慢地，灰白色的架子也掉下来，上面依稀有被扯成碎条的幕布的一部分。  
漫长的潜航终于接近尾声，至于其他的大家都心照不宣。收拾完行李，花京院反而有点舍不得这个小房间，里面发生了太多故事。他看着一沓资料发呆，这是那个幽灵留下的遗物，他希望他的旅程还没结束。看着巨幕无助地落下已然变成他每天的必修课，他想做点什么。  
巨幕再次缓缓落下，他知道这场没人出来谢幕的电影。他反复回忆那段微不足道的经历。  
“虽然不知道是哪个，但我可以还你一个Kakyoin。”  
银色的名牌“扑通”一声像掉进了水里，地面升起一小串水泡。  
两个星期后，花京院作为新来的医生等在营地门口，预定的交接时间已经过了。他能感觉到不怀好意的视线在聚集，但是他不在乎，因为他看到一个熟悉又陌生的男人向他走来。


End file.
